In most conveyor belts used for transporting bulk material, the centre areas are more soiled than the outer edge areas. In consequence, the cleaning performance of the stripping elements arranged in the centre area is greater and thus more wear-intensive. As a consequence of this phenomenon, the individual stripping elements must be readjusted from time to time with respect to the belt surface concerned since an overall displacement of the carrier carrying the stripping elements is too gross; with such a readjustment, that for the stripping elements arranged in the centre area would be too little and for the stripping elements close to the edge regions it would be too much. Individual adjustment is performed by displacing each stripping lamella with respect to the stripping body carrying it.
In the known stripping device, the said parts are connected with the aid of a bolt and a stop nut, the screw bolt being secured against twisting due to the construction of the stripping body. However, readjustment at this location is very difficult since the amount of adjustment is frequently very difficult to estimate and accessibility is frequently greatly impeded. In particular, the new setting found can be lost again when the stop nut is tightened again unless the stripping lamella is specially held.